


i need a hero

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters will be brought into this universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hero Rey, How Do I Tag, I promise, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is a dick, Slow Burn, They have powers, Villain Kylo Ren, capes are cool, rey's background will be explored, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: Ren walks over to her slowly, cape billowing behind him. She stands her ground, unwavering and glaring up at him.“You could be something, you know. You have so muchpotential.”She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.“You need a teacher.”She uncrosses her arms, hands balling into fists.“I’m not like you, Ren. You’re a villain.”She has never seen his face, nor even heard him laugh, yet she swears he barks one out.“We’re a lot more alike than you think.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	i need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> hi! back at it again! i really wanted to do a superhero/villain au cause,,guilty pleasures need to be satisfied (,: let me know what you think and thanks for reading <3

It’s humid.

_Very humid._

She already knows that the spandex she wears will be soaked by the end of the night.

Standing up from the ledge she’s been squatting on, she looks down at the city, taking in all the lights.

At least the view is nice tonight.

She stands there just staring for a bit, a small smile on her face, until she hears the tell-tale hiss of the small radio she keeps on her hip.

She reaches for it quickly, bringing it up to her ear to listen to it intently.

_" Calling all units. A 10-31 at 675 Main. Back-up needed."_

Excited, she yanks her mask back down, over her eyes, adjusting it to be sure it stays on.

She leans over the edge of the ledge, preparing herself, when she hears the radio crackle on again.

_"Use extreme caution! It’s Kylo Ren again.”_

The girl groans, gritting her teeth.

She reaches a hand up behind her head, tugging the hood of her suit up and then she’s off.

The wind against her body feels good.

Until her knees hit the ground.

She winces as a few passersby glance down at her and then up, pure confusion on their faces.

Smiling, she stands up, waving, and she's gone, running as fast as she can.

When she’s a block away from 675 Main, she can already hear the typical sounds of chaos.

People scream, running past her and she helps one up who trips.

“T-Thank you…?” They stammer, looking up at her, a question on their face.

“Kira. And no problem.”

Okay, not the coolest superhero name in the world, but she couldn’t think of anything else.

They nod before looking past her, their face paling.

Kira turns around, making sure to shield the person as she does. They scamper off as fast as possible.

“Well, if it isn’t little _Kira._ ”

His voice is distorted by the mask he wears but she can hear the snark in his voice.

“Ren.”

He’s dressed in all black as usual and she wants to make a smart comment about how he's dressed, but she stops herself.

“Nice cape.”

Okay, _almost_ stops herself.

It’s just them now standing in the middle of the street. The cops have barricaded themselves a block away and the citizens have run for cover.

Ren walks over to her slowly and she stands her ground, glaring up at him.

“You could be something, you know. You have so much _potential_.”

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

“You need a teacher.”

She uncrosses her arms, hands balling into fists.

“I’m not like you, Ren. You’re a villain.”

She has never seen his face, or even heard his actual unmodulated voice, yet she swears she hears him bark out a laugh.

“We’re a lot more alike than you think.”

When he says this, he brings a gloved hand up, moving it to his side in a flash. One of the police cars is sent flying, leaving a trembling officer in its wake.

Kira gasps, watching as Ren waves his hand towards him. The officer lets out a terrified scream as his body begins to move on it’s own, startling Rey into action.

Raising her own hand up, she squints in concentration, focusing on the officer who now stands in the middle of the street, his feet barely hitting the ground.

“I can’t— I can’t _move_!”

Kira looks back over at Ren, who’s still holding his hand up. She notices how it trembles slightly and she furrows her brows, concentrating even more.

“Stop this, Ren!” 

The same booming laugh echoes in her ears.

“As you wish.” 

He releases his hold on the officer, who goes flying as there’s no longer an opposing force to her own. Kira lets out a panicked scream, scrambling over to catch the man who’s about to hit the building nearby.

She catches him right before he can hit the wall, wincing in pain as her own body slides against the harsh asphalt of the street. 

She should really switch to something more durable than spandex.

With the man now safe in her arms, she looks up, watching as Ren’s feet come off the street, cape billowing out behind him.

 _How does he do that?_ , she thinks to herself.

“One day, you’ll join me, Kira.”

She lets out a growl, shaking her head as she lets go of the officer who scrambles for cover.

“I’ll never join you.”

His head tips over in a slight nod as he looks down at her from up in the sky.

“We’ll see.”

And then he’s gone.

If she knew how to fly, she’d be able to chase after him.

_If._

Standing on wobbly feet, she rolls her neck out, sighing. 

She can hear more police sirens in the distance and knows she needs to leave before they find her here, since they don’t want a _vigilante_ running around Jakku and fighting scary men who can fly.

It’d be easier if she could also fly.

_I wish I could fly._

“Who are you?”

The voice shocks her out of her thoughts and she turns towards the bruised, frightened officer who’s crawled out of his hiding spot. The badge on his shirt says _L. Mitaka_.

“I’m Kira.”

She tells him this like she’s told everyone who’s asked her that same question for the past six months.

She hopes that one day they’ll remember her.

At least Kylo Ren does.

_Ew._

The sirens are getting closer and she turns from the man, knowing that she needs to leave _now_. 

She jogs towards one of the buildings, focusing, and then jumps.

Flailing, she lands on the wall, higher than any normal person could ever land. She looks down and grins when she sees the officer gaping up at her.

_Not bad._

She climbs quickly, reaching the top, and then she’s jumping again.

And again.

Aaaaand again.

When she finally reaches the familiar destination, she stops, slightly exhausted.

She lets out a yawn, pulling her mask up to rub at her eyes.

Should she change out of her suit before she climbs into her window or…?

She shrugs, walking over to the ledge and hanging down, reaching for it.

The window opens and she eases herself back inside, letting go when she feels her feet hit the carpet.

She closes the window, turning from it with mental images of food and a hot bath on her mind.

The light flicks on and she winces, bringing a hand up to shade her eyes from the sudden brightness.

“Rey.”

Her roommate stands in the living room they share, fingers still on the light switch, looking worried.

“Finn, don’t scare me like that!”

He shakes his head, walking over to stand in front of her. He looks her up and down, lips pursed.

“You’re later than usual.” 

She nods, moving past him to sit on the couch. He follows and watches as she pulls her shoes off, a beat-up pair of sneakers she spray painted white.

“Kylo Ren showed up again.” 

Rey doesn’t need to look up to see the look on Finn’s face, already knowing what it’ll look like.

“Rey, you need to stop doing this.”

She sighs, standing up to take her suit off. 

“You know I can’t do that,” she’s standing in her sports bra and underwear, looking down at her legs and surveying for any particularly nasty bruises. “I’m the only one who can fight him.”

 _I’m the only one like him_ , the voice in her head says.

Her best friend frowns, before letting his head fall to look at the floor.

“I just…If something happened to you…” 

He’s not able to finish what he’s saying, due to Rey pulling him in for a hug.

She’s in her underwear and probably smells but she knows Finn doesn’t care. He’s seen her at her worst.

They’d been in the same foster home since they were kids.

Finn had shown up after his parents passed away in an accident while Rey…

Rey had always been there. She had no recollections of her parents and neither did anyone else seem to. 

She’d been found in the woods near the city, barefoot and so _alone._

She wishes she knew who her parents were. She wishes that she could know why she was the way she _was_.

Rey was an abnormal child. Different. Weird. She was small, yet strong. _Scary strong_

_And…the force._

That’s what she called it. The ability she’d been cursed with. 

When she’d first flipped a car over, she’d been 13. 

It was a complete accident. She’d been walking home from school with Finn and the car— 

It came out of nowhere. 

She’d raised her hand up, in a pathetic attempt to defend herself and Finn, closed her eyes and prepared for the impact but— 

It never came. 

She’d opened her eyes to see the car flipped over, wheels still turning and Finn gaping at her. 

Rey didn’t know what else to do other than grab Finn’s hand and run. 

Six years later, she’d learned to control it, _the force_ , whatever it was. 

There were still so many things she didn’t know though. 

And the only person that could possibly know them is the supervillain of the city. 

She’d been 12 when she first saw him on the news. 

Kylo Ren. His dark cloaked form floating in the middle of the sky, as chaos unfolded underneath him. She noticed the way he flicked his hands, sending trees, cars, _everything_ flying. 

She’d been terrified. But so amazed. 

_He’s like me_ , she’d whispered to herself, raising a hand to place it against the screen. 

The admiration slowly boiled down to a hatred as the years ticked by. 

Six months ago, she’d had enough. 

Rey had been standing on the sidewalk one day, a rare day off from her job when the screaming had started. 

She’d felt it before she saw him. The same prickling sense of fear that was tinged with a sickening dash of admiration. 

_He’s like me._

He descended from the sky, stomping as he walked through the streets. He waved cars out of his way as he did, people running as he got closer to where they stood. She didn’t run though. 

She stood there as he got closer, standing her ground. When he reached her, he stared down at her and she looked up at him, defiance on her face. And then he moved past her. Something clicked in Rey when she looked up at him. He was like her, but they weren’t the same. 

The city needed someone who could take on Kylo Ren. The city needed her. 

So, when she’d stomped into her and Finn’s apartment that night, she’d explained her plan to him. 

He’d been completely against even the idea of it at first but when Ren destroyed his favorite coffee spot, he helped her sketch her suit. 

The suit had been the hardest part to figure out. 

She didn't want to look _dumb_. 

She and Finn read _so_ many comic books before they’d finished the final sketch. 

It probably shouldn’t have been white but… 

It was the only color she felt really worked.  
She didn’t want to wear red, start running around the city, and terrify the citizens even more. 

They’d just need a _lot_ of bleach. 

Finn had found the name idea in a comic he’d been reading. Qi’ra, dark princess of a desert planet, ruler of the galaxy. Rey thought it was cool. 

For six months, she’d been trying to save the city of Jakku and—to be honest—failing. 

But everyone has an origin story and she knew that she’d beat Kylo Ren one day. 

And then she’d rip that mask off of _him_ , herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> you made it! wow!!!! also if anyone ever wants to uhhhh communicate with me my instagram is @reylo_au_edits


End file.
